Home
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: This is a new show for me but I LOVE Nick and I think him and Phyllis are AWESOME... so let's start from after the funeral which I haven't watched yet and go from there... Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

I don't watch YnR that often, but I LOVE Nick and I think he and Phyllis are so great together… I am new to the show, but I hope I can do some justice to this couple… please excuse lapses or misconceptions that might occur.

Chapter 1

Looking around at all the boxes pile up, Phyllis wanted to cry. In the three weeks that she had been a widow her life had fallen to pieces. First, she had lost her loving in-laws had "let her go", which put her in the unemployed bracket. Then, at the reading of Nick's will she found out that he hadn't changed anything and hadn't even added her or Summer as a beneficiary of his life insurance policy; Which meant that not only did she not have a source of income, Summer wouldn't inherit anything that she was rightfully entitled to and they were now homeless as the ranch had been left to Sharon and Noah.

She was trying her hardest to be brave, but knowing that her trial would start in less than a week, she was also facing jail time. Her heart ached, not for herself, but for her daughter who having just lost the father she would never know, was about to lose her mother as well.

Last night she had sat down with Michael and Lauren and asked them to be Summer's guardian should the worst happen. Michael had tried to laugh it off, but they all knew the treat was real. Things had gotten really ugly without Nick there to stand by her side.

Summer was blissfully unaware of the circumstances they were in and once again Phyllis thanked her lucky stars that her daughter was too young to understand what was happening and too young to remember what life had been like before when they had been so happy.

Rolling some pictures up in paper she tried not to cry, tried not to notice the picture of Nick holding Summer, but the tears came anyway.

A knock on the door caused her to jump and she dreaded answering it. These days when ever she opened the door it seemed like bad news followed.

Another impatient knock followed feeding the dread growing inside of her. Opening it she knew she should have followed her first instinct to grab Summer and run the opposite direction.

"What do you want Brad?"

"Phyllis, you might as well let us in, we aren't going away any time soon." Brad remarked.

It was then that she noticed Victoria, an unknown lady, and a police officer standing behind him. She wanted to slam the door but as if he knew what she was thinking, Brad pushed his way in and she had no choice but to let the group come inside.

"What? Am I not moving out fast enough? Are you seeing what you want to have redecorated Victoria?" Phyllis moved to stand between the silent young woman and the bassinet.

"We are here for Summer, Phyllis. The court has granted Victoria and I temporary custody pending the results of the trial."

"Over my cold, dead body will you take _my_ daughter from this house." Phyllis growled as she reached to pick up her sleeping child.

"Ms. Summers…" The unknown lady began.

"It's Mrs. Newman… you have got some nerve coming in here and…" Phyllis started to unleash her frustration on Brad.

"Look, the court says Summer goes with us, either you let us take her nice and calm or that nice officer is going arrest you. Are you that eager to start your jail time early?" Victoria interrupted snidely. Turning she reached into her purse for tissue and daintily wiped a tear from her eyes, "Nick may have been fooled by you, but everyone else knows the truth…"

"Why are you doing this? You know your brother wouldn't have wanted this." Phyllis turned tearfully and pleaded with the brunette who had started to gather some toys from the bassinet and placed them in the diaper bag on the couch.

"My brother is dead and I am looking out for the welfare of his child. That is what he would've have wanted me to do." Victoria stood up and reached for Summer, but Phyllis pulled her away.

As if sensing the hostility in the room the baby opened her eyes and let out a wail of indignation.

"It's ok, mommy won't let these mean people get you." Phyllis cooed to the baby.

Brad knew he was going to have to do this the hard way. He didn't really want to do this, in fact he had been against it even before Sharon had argued on Phyllis' behalf, which was a surprising. But, Victoria and Nikki were so angry and so consumed by their grief that they would get their way at all costs. So with a resigned air he turned and gave a curt nod to the waiting policeman.

The lady moved before him and started to talk, "Mrs. Newman, my name is Lois Stean with Child Protective Services, we are removing the minor child, Summer Newman from your home. You have left us no choice but to take her by force and it will be noted in your file."

As the cop came up behind Phyllis the woman reached for Summer and pulled her firmly from her mother's grasp. Once the baby was away the officer grabbed Phyllis by the arms and pulled her back.

"NO! NOOO! You can't take my baby… no! I won't let you do this… Brad, how can you do this? Please… no…" Phyllis' screams turned to great sobs of defeat as she crumbled to the ground the officer's feet.

As Brad followed Victoria and the social worker out with a screaming baby in tow he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"It's Brad… look, just get out to the ranch… Phyllis needs you…" He snapped as he closed the phone. Trying to block out the sobbing coming from inside the house he waited impatiently until the policeman finally stepped outside twenty minutes later and closed the door behind him.

"Is she ok?" Brad asked. It was hard not to be concerned.

"I gave her some water and sat with her… she seemed to be calming down a little." The officer replied and then headed to his patrol car.

Fighting the urge to go back inside and check on her, he walked over to the car.

"Look Victoria, I know you hate her, but maybe I should stay with her until…" Brad began.

"No! I mean… she'll get over it. Women like her always do." She snarked and then rolled the window up in his face.

Lord knew he was desperate to save his marriage and he felt responsible for the loss of his own child, but something's just weren't worth it.

Michael hurried into the house. Phyllis had called almost fifteen minutes after Brad had made his cryptic phone call. She had been hysterical and he could only make out the words baby and child protective services… It had taken him an hour and a half to get here, but surely she couldn't have gotten into too much trouble in that time… But, then again this was Phyllis…

Damn the Newman's, he thought. It wasn't enough to humiliate Phyllis by firing her and making sure she had no place to go, but to have CPS take Summer. Heads would have been rolling had Nick been alive.

However it had started, it was obvious that Nick loved Phyllis and for his family to treat his widow with less consideration they would a bum on the street, it was sickening.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. The house seemed strangely silent and if he hadn't spoken with Phyllis and seen her car in the drive he would've thought no one was home.

Impatiently, he pounded on the door twice more before slowly going in.

"Phyllis?" He called out, but no one answered.

Slowly, he looked around the living room. Boxes and knick-knacks were scattered in every direction. It was a normal scene for someone in the process of moving, but something just wasn't right.

Walking further into the room he paled at the sight in front of him.

Phyllis lay sprawled on the floor a bottle of booze lay turned over next to her, a bottle of pills scattered across the floor not more than a foot away.

"Oh my god! Phyllis!" Michael leaped over the boxes and pulled the unconscious woman into his lap. Desperately, he felt for a pulse… nothing…

"Come on…" Grabbing his phone he quickly called 911 as he started to position his friend for CPR. Quickly explaining the situation he began to perform CPR praying for a miracle.

"Damn it… why did you do this…" he muttered between breaths. Feeling for her pulse again he almost started to cry in relief. Her pulse was weak, but it was there.

It seemed like hours, but in reality the ambulance got there pretty fast. The EMT's barge through the door and quickly evaluated the situation. It no time they had Phyllis strapped to a gurney and while one was pumping air into her lifeless body another one was radioing the hospital.

Michael just crouched there on his knees crying like a baby. The Phyllis he knew wouldn't have given up without a fight… but maybe with Nick's sudden death the loss of her child was just too much to handle.

Wiping his eyes he braced himself on the coffee table to pull himself up. It was then that a folded piece of paper caught his attention.

His eyes scanned the scrawled hand writing and anger began to take the place of the sorrow and worry that had been there. Something just wasn't right here, Phyllis wouldn't kill herself. For one, he knew that even though there was a slight possibility that she would go to jail, she had remained convinced that everything would be ok. Secondly, she would have fought to the death to get Summer back. Then there was Daniel, she loved her son and she would never leave him like this.

Besides that he thought to himself looking around the room, when she had called she had been hysterical and he just couldn't see her imbibing all that alcohol, pill and then writing the perfect suicide note without scratch outs or incomplete thoughts.

Folding the note and putting it in his pocket he stood up and headed for the hospital. Nothing made sense and before he figured it out, before he could bring Summer home to her mother, he had to make sure her mother would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I hope this story isn't moving too fast, but I am anxious to get into the PHICK!!! Of things (cheesy I know! ) Serendipity

Chapter 2

Michael passed the emergency room in frustration. No one would tell him anything because he wasn't _family_. All he knew was that Phyllis had made it to the hospital alive.

"Michael?" Daniel rushed over to him in concern, "Where's my mom?"

"They have her in back. I can't find out a damn thing. Maybe you can, hey NURSE!" He growled at the nurse behind the desk.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Daniel Romalotti, they brought my mother in earlier… Phyllis Newman, I'm hoping you can tell me what's going on?" He asked politely.

Shooting Michael an annoyed glance the nurse pursed her lips, "Mr. Romalotti, I'll see if the doctor can come and speak to you." Getting out of her chair like it was an extreme effort she stepped through the door behind her desk without another word.

"What happened?" Daniel asked, "Lauren just said that mom was being taken to the hospital."

Michael took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair and was about to break the news of Phyllis' supposed suicide attempt when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Romalotti? I'm afraid I can't tell you much at the moment. Thankfully, your mother's suicide attempt was not successful…" The doctor began to explain.

"Her what? There must be some mistake," Daniel turned and looked at Michael with pleading eyes, "What happened Michael? My mom would never… she'd never do this…"

"Young man unless you have another reason for her ingesting such a high level of hydrocodone and valium… I thought not. As I was saying before your mother is in stable condition. She was very lucky. As soon as she wakes up we'll be able to move her to the psych ward for further evaluation. After that she will be able to have visitors."

"Psych Ward… Let me talk to her. She doesn't need to go to any damn psych ward…" Michael argued.

"She's ok?" Daniel put a calming hand on Michael's arm, "When can we see her?"

"As I said your mother is ok, physically I do not see any reason why your mother should not make a complete recovery."

"Why does she have to be admitted into the psych ward? If she's ok when she wakes up, we'll talk to her and then take her home." Michael remarked.

Turning with an impatient scowl toward him, the doctor calmly explained, "We are required by law to have all suicidal patients admitted into psych for at least 24 hours and then you may see her."

After the doctor walked off Daniel turned toward Michael, "Where's Summer, my mother would never leave my sister?"

"That's how this whole thing got started. The Newman's must have pulled some strings and Brad and Victoria got "temporary" custody of Summer, but after this… Daniel, in all the time I've known your mother she's gotten angry, she's gotten hurt and never, not once did she ever give up. You and Summer… you two her life..."

"Do you think that this and losing Nick… Do you think she snapped?" Daniel sighed as he wiped the moisture from his eyes, trying hard to be strong.

"No… in my head everything points to attempted suicide, but in my gut… I just feel like something isn't right…" Michael patted the young man on the shoulder and went to make some phone calls.

"What do you mean she has been moved? She was admitted twelve hours ago. What happened to the 24 hour observation… yeah, well can you say lawsuit!" Michael slammed down the phone.

"Honey? What's going on? Is it about Phyllis?" Lauren asked coming into the living room.

"Daniel was right, they did move her… I should've known last night when they wouldn't give him an update. Damn it! None of this is making any sense…"

Lauren came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him, "Did they at least say where she's been moved?"

Michael snorted in disgust, "No, they said it was a private facility, but because I am not family they can't disclose the location… I tried to tell them I was her attorney and they just said that didn't make me family. You tell me something isn't going on… I told you this whole thing was fishy and you said I was being paranoid… well, what do you think now?" Michael turned and wrapped his arms around his wife and held onto her tight thanking ever star in heaven that he had her by his side.

Phyllis couldn't open her eyes… they were so heavy… her mouth was so dry…"Water?" she croaked, squinting against the light shining in her eyes she tried to figure out where she was.

"It's ok, Ms. Newman, I'll get you your water… you just rest."

"Where am I?" Phyllis struggled to sit up but her arms were restrained at her sides. "What? What's going on?" Groaning the pounding in her head kept her from opening her eyes.

"Calm down, you know the doctor said you had to be in restraints for another hour…" The nurse held a straw to her parched lips and Phyllis gratefully drank the cool water.

"Where's Nick? Where's my husband?" She whispered, having had her thirst satisfied her mind and eyes seemed to go wandering.

"Such a tragedy… to die so young… but, life goes on, you'll see…" The nurse spoke softly, soothingly and Phyllis could barely make out the syringe in her hand as she tried to see her surroundings.

"The plane… the plane went down… where are my children? Daniel? My baby… where's my Summer?" She mumbled feeling panic start to overwhelm her… something wasn't right…

"Ms. Newman there was no plane crash, don't you remember? There was a car accident… you were the only survivor…" The nurse reached for Phyllis IV cord and started to put in the meds from the syringe.

"No… no! Nick died in a plane crash… Daniel is ok… Summer… they took my baby!"

"Hush now, soon you'll remember that you lost your family in the car crash… so sad, really to lose everyone like that… and for you to be responsible… now close your eyes like a good girl, Ms. Walpole is here to take care of you." The nurse smiled a satisfied smile as the drugs began to take over and Phyllis started to murmur.

"No… please they can't be dead… not my babies… Nick, please… tell them you're not dead… I feel you…" Phyllis felt the darkness drag her down and just for a second she felt in her heart that Nick wasn't dead, but he was coming home to her…

Crying softly as she fell into the oblivion she didn't see the nurse cross herself superstitiously as Phyllis continued to whisper, "Nick, come home… You're not dead…"

Letting herself go she could see him. He was alive and he was whole… but as hard as she tried she couldn't reach him and then finally he was standing in front of her.

They didn't talk, but stood there staring at each other.

"I love you…" She said and he just smiled his "devil may care" smile.

"I love you too, red. Stay strong… I'll find you, I promise." Nick took both her hands in his and kissed her tenderly… and then he was gone… and the oblivion swallowed her up again.

Two weeks Later

"I've tried everything… from stalking to confrontation… nothing works. Victor still swears he had nothing to do with her being committed." Michael groaned in frustration.

"Nikki and Victoria are in heaven… they have tried to completely erase Phyllis from Summer's life… it drives them crazy that her hair is turning red…" Lauren sat in the waiting room of Harthaven Psychiatric Facility waiting for Daniel to finish visiting his mother, so that the group could compare notes before they went in.

"Am I crazy? Maybe she just lost it… and I just want so badly to fix her…" Michael broke off as he wrapped the blanket around Fen better,

"I miss her too. Oh, here's Daniel. Hey Sweetie! Lily didn't come today?" Lauren asked as she stood up and gave Daniel a hug.

"No, she had to work. You guy's been in yet?" Daniel asked as he gave a nod toward the door.

"No, we were waiting on you, sometimes she gets agitated and they end visiting time, so we wanted to make sure you were able to see her first. Was she better today?" Michael asked, hoping something had changed.

Daniel shrugged, "She still thinks she's waiting for Nick… the day nurse says that she believes we all died in a car wreck, so every time I show up they have to calm her down and explain that I'm not a ghost. Then she gets this look and I swear… she remembers me, but the next thing I know she's talking about how much she loves the summer and hates waffles with syrup... I just don't think I can handle this." Daniel held his breath a second and let it out slowly.

"Would you mind sitting here with Fen? I'd like to go in with Michael this time?" Lauren asked with a gentle smile. After Daniel agreed, Michael took Lauren's hand and they headed back to the visiting room.

It broke Lauren's heart to see Phyllis staring off into the distance, a vague look on her face.

"Hey you… you're looking pretty today." Michael smiled and gave Phyllis a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Phil, you look… nice." Lauren's voice broke as she tried to fit her tears.

"I have to look nice for Nick… he's coming home soon." Phyllis smiled and brushed a shaking hand through her long hair.

"He is, huh? Who told you this?" Michael cleared his throat and then asked carefully.

"He did of course… but, I don't know if I can keep the secret…" Phyllis glanced back out the window and put her hand to the cool glass.

"Honey, what secret?" Lauren asked as she laid a hand on Phyllis arm.

"I can't tell you… I'm a good girl, I am… I didn't mean it, and when Nick comes he'll forgive me… you'll see…"Quieting down Phyllis turned to walk away.

"Phyllis, don't you want to see a picture? I brought you a special picture…" Lauren pulled a picture out of her pocket and Michael shot her a questioning look.

Shyly Phyllis walked over and waited patiently to see the picture in Lauren's hand.

Lauren turned the picture toward Phyllis and smiled, "This is the one of you, Nick and Summer… you had just come home…"

"Oh god!" Phyllis put her hand over mouth and started to back away, "I killed them… it was my fault… I killed by baby…" Sobbing harder she fell to the ground.

"No, shhh! Phyllis, you didn't…" Michael crouched one side and Lauren fell to the ground on the side of her and tried to get through Phyllis, but it didn't help.

"No, don't touch me… can't you see… I killed everyone I loved… I don't want to kill you too." Crying Phyllis jerked away from Michael and Lauren. Deep sobs wracked her thin body and they were afraid she wouldn't be able to stand on her own, but somehow she managed.

The nurse and orderly in charge finally ran up and with one arm wrapped around Phyllis the orderly held her while the nurse injected something into her arm. In less than a minute, Phyllis was doped out of her mind and very cooperative.

Both Michael and Lauren stood in shock, longing to help their friend. As the orderly started to escort her from the room Phyllis managed to shock them further. She turned and looked Michael straight in the eye and said, "I'll be ok… you'll see… he'll find me, he promised…"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Three

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Lauren turned toward the nurse, "Yes?"

"You're friends with Ms. Newman. You must care about her a lot to drive 3 hours just come see her once a week." The timid nurse asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I care about Phyllis a lot."

"Well, mind you, I'm not saying anything about her treatment, but there's something funny about her medication…" The nurse looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone.

Lauren was instantly concerned. Everything from the day Phyllis had tried to commit suicide to the four days it took to find her at this out of the way facility was odd. Why they didn't just move her to a local psychiatric facility no one could figure out.

"Her medications? Is she not taking them?"

"No… that's not it, I'm not saying there's anything wrong, I just wonder about them that's all. You being a concerned friend, well you might want to find out just what she's taking… and why." The nurse looked Lauren straight in the eye to emphasize that last point and then quickly turned and walked away.

Lauren stood frozen for a moment. Could someone be purposely making Phyllis crazy and disoriented? Would the Newman's sink that low just to keep Summer? But, then Michael had also brought up an interesting point the other night. If Phyllis chose to fight for her rights as Nick's widow she or more to the point Summer's guardian would control Nick's piece of the Newman pie.

Pulling out her cell phone she quickly dialed her husband's number and started walking to her car.

"Hey honey, how's Fen? Yeah, I'm just leaving, she seemed even less lucid this visit than she was last time. I'm really worried… Just out of curiosity, who would have the authority to have her moved? Could Daniel get her moved to a different place, maybe even get her a different Doctor? Just think about it and I'll call you back when I'm on the road."

"I want to speak to Victor and I want to speak with him now!" Michael pushed past the housekeeper and into the house.

"He's not here." Nikki said standing in the living room doorway.

"Where is she?" Michael demanded angrily.

"She? Who? Victoria?" Nikki turned and walked back into the room.

"Don't play stupid with me, Nikki. What game are you playing with Phyllis?"

"Phyllis? Isn't she still in the hospital? Such a sad…" Nikki walked over to a decanter and was pouring herself a glass of bourbon as if drinking in the middle of the day was normal.

"Cut the crap!" Michael interrupted rudely, "You and Victor should be ashamed…Nick would _never_ approve of how you are treating his wife… his widow, no less. First to take Summer from her, then this commitment crap… this needs to stop."

"What, it's my fault she tried to kill herself? People call me selfish, but say what you want, but I would never put my children through the shame of it."

"You mean the shame of committing suicide as opposed to drowning yourself in a bottle of booze?" Michael sneered and then knocked the half-empty glass out of Nikki's hand.

"I suggest you sober up because I am not through here… when I come back, and I will be back soon you and Victor better have answers for me."

Nikki broke down in tears the minute she heard the front door slam. Was she really hiding behind the bottle? Victor had accused her of that last night before he's walked out of their bed room to sleep in a guest room. Making the decision to take a shower and pull herself together, Nikki decided that tomorrow she would go see Phyllis for herself, maybe this was all just an act to avoid jail…

"Victor?" Nikki knocked softly on the study door.

"Yes, oh, you're looking much better today." Victor stood up and walked over to his wife placing a kiss on her cheek.

Taking his hand in hers, she smiled a teary smile, "I don't want to hide from it anymore… Nick is dead… and I can't get through this without you. I am so, so sorry."

"Ah, sweetheart, we're all hurting right now. There's nothing to be sorry for." Victor wrapped his arms around Nikki and held her tight.

Pulling away Nikki looked her husband straight in the eye, "Victor, I have to ask you something… please don't be angry with me… I just need to ask…"

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything." Victor walked Nikki over to the couch and they sat down facing each other.

"I was so angry… and I said some mean things… horrible things… I treated Phyllis so horribly." Nikki stood up and paced the floor.

"The thing is I went to see her today… at that place…" Nikki shivered in remembered horror, "I may not have liked the woman all that much, but to see her like that…"

"Honey, you are not responsible for Phyllis…" Victor began patiently.

"No, I may not be… but are you? When they came to us and told us that we needed to help take Summer away from her, we didn't hesitate to do it… we didn't even bother to try and talk to her."

"But, they were right… look at what happened, not even a full day later…Phyllis was a loose cannon and we couldn't risk our granddaughter's… Nick's daughter… her life and welfare were our main concern."

"Maybe taking Summer away was what pushed her over the edge… it had to be… But, what I want to know is… Did you have her committed? Are you keeping her at that place? I thought maybe she was faking, but that place... "

"That place? Is it so bad? Phyllis' doctor was highly recommended." Victor replied standing up to face Nikki.

"She thinks Nick is alive… Oh, Victor, when I spoke with her I could almost believe he was alive too… When Michael was here yesterday, he told me that Nick would be ashamed out how we've treated her since he died and he's right. I am ashamed. She may have had her faults, but she loved our son."

"I promise you that I had nothing to do with Phyllis being committed. I was assured it was in her best interest and I gave my opinion, that's all. But, if you want to make other arrangements I'll do whatever I can. What do you want to do, Nikki?"

"All the way home I thought about it. The nurse says that she's not violent and that she hasn't made any further attempts to harm herself… I want to bring her home, here… hire whoever we have to… let Daniel and Summer visit her…"

"Hi, mom… dad. What's going on? You guys look so serious." Victoria asked as she pushed the stroller into the room.

Nikki jumped up to take Summer out of the stroller, "Hey sweet girl."

"Your mom and I were just discussing Phyllis." Victor smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Oh, how's she doing?"

"Well, your father and I were discussing bringing her home… of course, we'd hire a nurse… but, maybe seeing Daniel and Summer, and maybe Noah… maybe it would help. What do you think little one, do you miss your momma?" Nikki cooed at her granddaughter.

"Of course she doesn't… Summer doesn't even remember her." Victoria snapped snatching the baby from her mother's arms.

"That's a silly thing to say… she's only been away from her mother for a few weeks…" Nikki began with a concerned look on her face.

"_I_ am her mother now… we all agreed… Nick will always be her father, but she will call _me_ her mother. I will not let that crazy woman hurt this innocent child."

"Sweetheart, what's wrong with you? Your custody is only temporary… until Phyllis gets well…" Victor stepped forward to confront his emotional daughter.

"And if she doesn't then what? You bring her home, she hurts Summer or someone else… hell, she manages to kill herself, then what?"

"The people at Harthaven say she isn't a danger…" Nikki began, trying to reason with Victoria.

"I think it's a bad idea. Summer would have been better off if her mother had done something right and killed herself." Victoria was busy strapping Summer back in the stroller and didn't see her parents stricken expressions as they looked at each other.

"Ms. Walpole, you and that doctor are being paid good money… if you can't handle it."

Ms. Walpole gulped at the sinister voice on the other end of the phone. "I don't know how I'll do it… but she'll stay here… you have my word on that. But, it's not me you should worry about, that day nurse is too nosey if you ask me."

"I didn't, but thanks for the warning… I'll handle the day nurse, you handle Ms. Newman… because if you can't there are a lot of other people that will…" The phone went dead. Staring at the sleeping woman on the bed, the nurse formed a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

BTW- The reason Jack hasn't been mentioned yet will be brought to light and Daniel isn't in to the whole "porn" thing. I know there are characters that should be included, so if you have suggestions, please let me know.

Chapter 4

"What do you mean she's in seclusion?"

"Ms. Newman tried to harm herself last night and when the night nurse tried to help her she attacked her." The doctor explained calmly.

Michael shook his head, "I don't believe this."

Lauren removed the hand that had been covering her mouth, "Hurt herself? Is she ok?"

"As I explained to her son a minute ago, she managed to get a hold of something sharp and tried to slit her wrists… Luckily she didn't get any arteries or require stitches, but the intent was still the same. I am afraid, Mrs. Newman, that I cannot recommend releasing her into your care."

Nikki took a deep breath and reached for Victor's hand, "Could we at least transfer her. Wouldn't it be better if she were closer to her family and the people that care about her?"

After talking it over with Michael, Lauren and Daniel, Victor and Nikki had met them at Harthaven to try and take Phyllis home. Michael had been skeptical about their offer, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. If Phyllis was home then maybe she could recover…

"I don't recommend it. Ms. Newman, Phyllis, is unable to handle any form of change. To take her back to the place where her memories will only torment her would be cruel. She is unable to distinguish who's alive; who's dead… what's real and what's a figment of her imagination."

"Can I see her?" Daniel asked his frustration evident. He had ridden up here with Michael and Lauren since Lily was watching Fen for them, but at the moment he could have used her support.

"I am afraid that might upset her and I can't allow her visitors at the moment… maybe next weekend?" The doctor started to walk away, but Victor stopped him.

"I would like to see Phyllis for myself… I know she might get upset seeing her son, but she and I barely have a relationship of any kind… I don't think my presence would overly upset her." Victor gave the doctor his most intimidating look and as usual it worked it's magic.

"Well, I guess that would be ok then… just a few minutes…" The doctor led Victor away down a dim corridor.

"Barely knows her, huh?" Michael raised an eyebrow in question.

"Shhh, whatever Victor is trying worked. We've been here so often that they know us and know we are close with Phyllis. If something funny is going on and we aren't paranoid then maybe Victor will notice it too."

Michael looked over to where Nikki was standing and leaned closer to his wife and whispered, "Unless he's covering… I'm still not convinced that they aren't in on it."

Victor entered the tiny room with a frown. It looked very similar to a jail cell.

Across the room Phyllis lay strapped to a narrow bed. Her head was turned away from the door and he could see bandages around both wrists and part of her arm.

"Phyllis?"

Slowly her head turned and she looked at him in confusion, "Victor?"

She knows me, he thought, the doctor had said she wouldn't recognize anyone.

"Yes, it's me, Victor. How are you feeling?" He asked as he pulled a chair over to the bed.

Phyllis eyes filled with tears, "I am sorry… I am so sorry… you must hate me."

"Ssshh, it's ok. Of course I don't hate you… why would you think a thing like that?"

"I killed him." Phyllis whispered brokenly.

"Who? Who is it you think you killed?" Victor questioned gently.

"I killed Nick… I killed our baby…" Phyllis started to cry softly.

"No honey, you didn't kill Nick, it was an accident…" Victor tried to explain about the crash, but Phyllis interrupted.

"But, I was driving…" Phyllis closed her eyes for a moment and didn't see the look of shock on Victor's face. He didn't know how to respond to that comment. So he sat watching her for a moment, his mind racing with thoughts.

She was so still and quiet that he thought she had gone to sleep.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she smiled, "I talked to him."

Victor felt a lump growing in his throat, "Nick? You talked to Nick? That's wonderful, what did he say?"

"He told me he would come home… he said he would find me… I have to tell him…" Phyllis began to mumble, her eyes heavy and unfocused."

"What do you have to tell him?" Victor asked stroking the hair off of Phyllis forehead.

Opening her eyes again she, her forehead creased in a frown, "I have to tell him… I don't like…waffles… waffles hurt… Please help me…" Her voice faded into a whisper and Victor's heart constricted. Waffles?

Slowly he stood up and with one last glance he turned and left the solitary room.

"She might seem a little out of it, but we are having to keep her sedated a lot lately." The doctor explained.

Victor murmured something polite and headed back to the waiting area. His mind was troubled and it would take some thinking to sort it out.

Jack looked at his wife in surprise, "What could it hurt to let Noah visit with Phyllis? Nikki and Victor seem to think it would help."

"Absolutely not, Noah has been through enough because of _that_ woman and frankly so have I." Sharon snapped as she pulled her hairbrush through her long blonde hair.

"Look, darling, I understood when you asked me to keep my distance… But, Phyllis loves… loved Noah… She would never do anything to hurt him."

"Oh quit being so naïve, Jack. As long as there is breath in her body that woman will hurt the people around her." Sharon slammed down her hairbrush and with a scowl stomped out of the bedroom.

Jack was really getting tired of her childish antics, sometimes he wished he would've let Brad have her.

Victor sat staring into the night; Zapato was sitting at his feet blissfully unaware of his master's tension and frustration.

"So, you've been sitting out here brooding for an hour now. Are you going to tell me why you haven't said a word about your visit with Phyllis?" Michael lean against the corral fence and waited for a reply.

"You still here? I thought you'd left already." Victor went on staring into the distance.

"We were leaving when Victoria showed up with Summer. Lauren couldn't resist the opportunity to see her. I'll probably have to talk her out of kidnapping her when we leave."

Victor smiled, "It's funny… that sweet little baby looks so much like Nick in the eyes, but the hair and the temper are as fiery as her mother… was."

"Was? So I take it you think we've lost her?" Michael asked as he turned and started to kick the dirt around with his shoe.

"I don't know… She knew me Michael. At first, I thought maybe she was ok, but then to think that she killed Nick and Summer in a car wreck. It just doesn't make sense."

"None of it does. Truthfully, I am tempted to break into that place and rescue her. That's what Nick would do." Michael laughed at the image in his head.

Victor laughed too, "God, I miss that boy. We used to argue… I mean, really argue, but in the end the arguments never seemed to matter. We just kept on going… He was so stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah, he was… just like you… only his own special version of you… He made Phyllis happy. I didn't think he would, but he did."

"If you would've asked me if those two had a chance… I'd have bet against them. But to hear her mention him, to see her light up like that even in her condition… I think I might've lost that one."

"Well, it's getting late. I guess I'd better go make sure Lauren hasn't locked Victoria up in a closet or something." Michael joked.

He didn't hear Victor's only half-serious reply, "It might be better for everyone if she did."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Victor groaned as he rolled over and hit his alarm thinking that it was responsible for waking him up… but the noised continued alerting him to the fact that it hadn't been the alarm clock that had woken him up, but the pounding on the front door with peals of the door bell in between.

"Good lord, what time is it?" He muttered as he glanced at the clock, which showed that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Honey?" Nikki mumbled as she placed a hand lightly on his back.

"Go back to sleep darling… I'll go find out what in the hell is going on… haven't people heard of the telephone?" He growled as he climbed out of his warm bed.

As he neared the top of the stairs he could hear the housekeeper or one of the other maids unlocking the door. Because he was tying his robe he failed to see the man standing in the doorway as the maid opened the door.

A shriek alerted him to the fact that something was wrong and began to hurry down the stairs as the maid crumble in a dead heap.

Victor thought his heart would explode as he finally realized who his visitor was… there in the pale glow cast by the porch light stood his son back from the dead.

"Nick?" He choked as he walked forward in a trance.

"Yeah, dad it's me… uh, this maid seems to have fainted on me…" He joked as he gently laid the stirring body on the floor.

Tears were streaming down Victor's face as he knelt beside Nick. He couldn't breath, couldn't think… maybe he was hallucinating.

"I'm real…" Nick reassured his father. Victor was so overwhelmed with emotion that he clasped his son tightly to his chest, then held him back to inspect him… no words could express the joy he was feeling.

Pulling away from his father, Nick helped the fallen woman to her feet. "There you go young lady… I didn't mean to give you a heart attack…" Nick smiled at the young maid who was staring back at him as if he had grown two heads. Victor rose with them and dismissing the maid he considered grabbing his son again, but a voice from upstairs interrupted him.

"Victor? What on earth is going… Nicholas…" Nikki whispered the name reverently as she grasped the banister tightly.

"It's me mom… I'm ok…" Nick smiled at his mother and slowly walked to the foot of the stairs. Nikki had moved slowly, fearing in her state of shock that her legs wouldn't carry her, and by the time Nick was standing in front of her she felt as though a lifetime had passed.

"My baby… Oh Nick! How is this possible? They said you were dead…" Nikki sobbed as she studied her son's handsome face.

"Well except for a few major bruises and some cuts here and there, the only injury that kept me from coming home sooner is this gash on my forehead. I was pretty out of it for a while, but I assure you I'm ok… I didn't want to call. All I could think about was getting home to my wife and family…"

Nikki didn't want the moment to be ruined so she quickly interrupted by throwing her arms around Nick and crying harder.

"I promise I'm ok… I just am a little concerned… You see, I thought to go and let Phyllis know that there had been a horrible mistake… But, imagine my surprise to see the house dark and empty… Could someone please tell me where exactly my wife has gone off to?" Nick tried to joke, but his parents could see the anxiety in his eyes.

Catching a speaking glance between his parents he tried to keep his mind from making up crazy scenarios…

"Darling… let's go sit in the living room. I could use a drink… I'm afraid you've given us quite a shock." Nikki pleaded, drying her eyes with a tissue that she had miraculously recovered from her robe pocket.

"What aren't you telling me? Where are my wife and daughter?" Nick pulled against his parents maneuvers to get him to go into the living room.

"Nicholas, a lot has happened since we found out that… about the accident… Please come sit down with us…" His father requested softly.

A picture of Phyllis locked in a small room, similar to that of a jail cell, flashed through his mind and he began to shake. Had he missed the trial? After he had promised to stand by her side had he ended up letting her down?

"Please… please don't tell me that they have gone ahead with the trial…" Nick could barely contain his worry and the panic in his voice.

"No, son… Phyllis isn't in jail. I'm afraid it's much, much worse." Victor ached for his son but he knew it would be better to just come out with the truth.

"I am going to tell you everything and all I ask is that you give us a chance to explain before you react… This has been a bad time for everyone…" He tried to get the words right but even in his head he knew Nick wouldn't take any of it well.

" What has happened? What have you done? Mother?" Nick shot Nikki a searching glance and knew he was right when she looked away guiltily.

"Nick, please… just here us out…" Nikki pleaded with a trembling lip.

"After we found out you were dead we both… were so full of grief and guilt and self-loathing that neither of were thinking straight." Victor wanted to tell him everything, but Nikki silenced him with a sharp glance.

"Phyllis quit her job… then she decided to move… We were genuinely concerned for Summer's welfare. Phyllis just seemed to not be making any rational decisions. So we had Summer placed in Victoria's and Brad's custody… temporarily of course." Nikki finished her version and prayed that Victor went a long with it. Phyllis couldn't deny anything in her condition and she couldn't stand to lose her son now because of her stupidity…

"You took Summer away from her mother? I don't care if Phyllis quit her job and moved to Alaska… she would NEVER hurt our child… or let her suffer in any way…"Nick began to grow angry. There was more to this than they were letting on and he knew he wouldn't like any of it.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "So where is Phyllis now? If Summer is with Vikki, then where is my wife?"

"Nick, I'm afraid none of us could predict what she would do… we had no idea that she had gone so far… Phyllis is in a psychiatric facility… three hours from here…"

Nick stood in a rage, "My _wife_ is in a nuthouse? She loses her husband, career, home, and child all in a three week period and you don't know how she's going to react… How in the _hell_ would you react?"

Watching Nick as he began head back for the front door Nikki began to panic, "Nick, please… don't leave… I know you are angry, but the reason we asked you to listen to us first is because we have realized our mistakes and we've been trying to make things right…"

"Make things right? I tell you what… I'm going to get my daughter… and then I am going to bring my wife home… whatever it takes."

"Darling, you don't understand. Phyllis isn't well… she's tried twice to harm herself… we wanted to bring her home, but the doctor argued against it." Nikki started to cry.

Seeing the incredulous look on Nick's face Victor confirmed Nikki's statement, "It's true. Sadly, Phyllis isn't aware of anything… I couldn't reach her…" he tried to explain it gently, but no loving husband would take this well.

"Let me get this straight… My wife tried to… to kill herself… No… it's not possible… My Phyllis is a fighter… No way… I'm going to find out just what the hell happened and I swear that if anyone… and I mean _anyone_… has harmed her… there will be hell to pay…"

"Look, I understand that you want to see your daughter… But, you are obviously still recovering from a bad head injury… Taking care of Phyllis is going to take everything you have emotional and physically… Why don't you let us get dressed and then I'll take you to her… ok" Victor hoped his son would agree, but he knew he didn't deserve Nick's trust at this point.

"Fine… Alright… Mother, where have you stored our things?"

Nikki gulped, "Well, your things are packed up in the green guest room."

The emphasis on the "your" didn't go unnoticed and Nick felt his anger returning.

"And Phyllis' clothes, pictures… What have you done with her things? Thrown it out… perhaps burned it all…" He snapped, glad when she flinched in reaction.

"No… I let Michael take them to his and Lauren's place… They have been taking care of her since everything happened."

Nick smiled a cold smile, "At least someone was since _my_ family decided to alienate _my _widow… Oh, you may not have said it in so many words, but I know you… Victor, if you don't mind… I'm just going to take the ranch truck and visit with Michael… then we are going to rescue my wife and daughter… and pretend like none of this ever happened…"

Nick stormed out of the house and Nikki collapsed into Victor's chest, tears streaming down her face.

"I hope he can rescue her… and they can be happy and put this behind them…" Victor commented more to himself than Nikki.

"Go after him… talk to him… or did you not notice that he didn't call you _dad_? Please… I can't lose him again…" Nikki sobbed.

"Sweetheart, give him time… we'll make things right, but he has to get his life back… and since we made it so much harder than it should have been he has a right to be angry…"

On the way to the garage Nick tried not to cry at the thought of his brave wife breaking down… _Please god, you let me survive that crash… please don't take my heart away from me in return…_

When he got his family home he planned to have Sharon bring Noah over… He knew by then that Nikki would have told the world of his return… God, he had missed them… his family… Phyllis, Noah and Summer… he promised to do whatever it took to never leave them vulnerable like this again… he just hoped that his love could fix whatever had been broken inside of the woman he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick stood waiting impatiently for someone in the Baldwin household to open the door. In normal circumstances he realized that it might have been better to call first, but then again his cell phone was somewhere at the bottom of Lake Michigan. Add that to the need to get away from his parents before he committed an act of violence and the need to get to his wife… well, calling just wasn't an option.

He was about to start banging on the door again when he heard Michael's familiar voice loudly grumbling and cussing from inside as he struggled to unlock the door.

Nick stood back and waited for Michael's response as he swung open the door. The poor man's response was almost comical… He went from a deathly pale to an interesting shade of green and then finally a red flush began to creep up his neck.

Nick offered a half-smile, "I know… I know… I should've…"

Before the statement was even half-way past his lips a fist came out of no where connecting with his jaw and sent him to the sprawling to the ground.

"What in the hell was that for?" Nick growled as he rubbed his jaw.

Michael shrugged, "Just checking' to see if you were real…" He grudgingly offered his hand to the man on the ground.

"And what? You couldn't just pinch me?" Nick muttered as he allowed Michael to help him up. He still wasn't in the best shape and it irritated him to need the other man's assistance.

"Nah, that wouldn't have been as much fun… But, I have to admit I am REALLY glad that you're alive… because that mean I get the chance to kill you." Michael growled as he turned and went back into his home leaving a puzzled Nick to follow him.

"Look, until a day ago, I was half out of my mind with a fever… There wasn't any way I could've called…" He began to explain the reason for his over-long absence.

"Save it Newman… I could care less why you were so long in returning home… What I am pissed off about is the less than stellar condition in which you left your widow and daughter? What? Where you just too busy to change your will? They didn't rate up there in your priorities?"

"Whoa, I don't know what the hell you are talking about and not that it's any of your business, but I took care of all of that the week Phyllis and I decided to move in together… and as for my daughter… my family knows that she inherits equally with Noah… they would've taken care of both Phyllis and Summer."

"Your family… what a joke! Let me tell you what your family did… a week after you died… Your mother and sister fired your wife… they had one of their lackeys make sure Phyllis wouldn't see a dime of your money or life insurance… for her or Summer. Then they evicted her… how's that for a display of family obligation?" Michael sneered in disgust as he leaned against the fireplace mantle.

A rage unlike anything Nick had experienced since the summer of Cassie's death filled him… there would be hell to pay for this…

"Alright… I get that there are some things that you better fill me in on, but they can wait until we get on the road…" Nick rubbed his jaw and sank on to the couch with his elbows resting on his knees.

"The road?" Michael arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, before we go I'd like to get some clothes out of Phyllis' stuff… at least until we can come and get it. Then we are going to get my wife." Nick stated quietly as he looked Michael dead in the eye.

Michael must have liked the look he read in Nick's eyes because he smiled.

"Lauren! You can come out now… Victor was right… he is pissed…" Michael called up the stairs.

Lauren slinked down stairs her arms folded across her chest… she looked ready for confrontation.

"Well, well, well… I see that not even death can touch a Newman…" Lauren glared in a show of hostility.

"You ass! You hit me… My father called to tell you I was alive and that I was on the way over here and you…" Nick yelled as he stood up and started walking toward Michael.

"Hey… How was I supposed to know you were real? The whole thing could have been a dream…" Michael shrugged innocently.

Lauren stepped between the two eager to fight young men, "BOYS! Cool it…" Turning toward Nick she eyed him in assessment. "You serious about going to get Phyllis?"

"I am." Nick replied.

"She's changed Nick… I don't know…" Lauren softened as she remembered the last time she had visited her friend.

"I have to see her… I have to try to reach my wife… I want to bring her home with me and our daughter… She needs me Lauren." Nick stated this so sincerely and with so much certainty that Lauren didn't have the heart to argue.

Turning to Michael she smiled, "Gloria is with Fen and Lily is coming over with Daniel to help out… I'll go pack some stuff for Phyllis… you guys sit down… make coffee… Please, do something other than glare at each other…"

"You told Daniel?" Nick sat back down and glanced at Lauren.

"Yeah, we called him after Victor called us… Does Sharon know?"

"No… I don't how I should tell Noah I'm home…" Nick looked away as he thought about the anguish his son must have gone through thinking he was dead. He wished he could ask Phyllis… she would know exactly what to do…

For now he would call Jack and let him deal with Sharon…

"Would you guys mind if I borrowed your phone?" He asked.

After Michael handed him the cordless, Nick dialed the number to Jack's house. He really hoped that Jack would answer and not his ex-wife.

"Hello…"

Damn… he prayed his luck would get better from here on out…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Nicholas Newman and I am here for my wife, Phyllis Newman." Nick gave the nurse behind the counter his most charming smile.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are 1 PM to 3 PM on Saturdays only…" The nurse began to turn away briskly, but Nick stopped her.

"Oh, I'm not a visitor. I am here to take my wife home." If she had known him the nurse would have recognized the dangerous twinkle in his green eyes.

"That's not possible. I don't have any discharges scheduled for today…" The grump frowned and looked down at her computer, "Who did you say you were again?"

Nick took a deep breath and prayed for patience, "My name is Nicholas Newman. Perhaps you could have her doctor paged…"

The grump shot him a condescending look, "Doctors don't come in until 1 PM for consult or unless there is an emergency, of course we do have one doctor staying in the facility at all times, but Ms. Newman is not his patient… and it says here that Ms. Newman is a widow, so unless you can explain that I am going to have to ask you to leave sir."

"Mrs. Newman is NOT a widow… there was an accident and some confusion, but I am standing alive and well right before you… and I'd appreciate it if you would have that doctor paged… please."

Rolling her eyes the nurse, picked up a phone and requested the presence of a Dr. Lott and the building security.

Nick looked back to where Daniel and Michael were standing out of the nurse's view and gave them a quick nod to let them know that trouble was on the way.

"Uh, Mr. Newman? I'm Dr. Lott, I'm sure you understand that I have to see some kind of Identification before I discuss anything in to do with Ms. Newman."

"It's MRS. Newman and I am afraid I don't have any identification because it is at the bottom of Lake Michigan." Nick tensed when he noticed too beefy security guards walking up.

"Well, I am afraid I am unable to speak with you unless you are a family member with identification…" The scrawny, pale and shady looking doctor replied.

"Excuse me, doctor? I am sure you remember me, my name is Daniel Romalotti and I am Mrs. Newman's son. I can assure you that this is my mother's husband." Daniel strolled up right on cue.

"I'm afraid I can't take your word for it young man… Ms. Newman…"the good doctor was showing signs of getting nervous and had already begun to fidget.

"Well, doctor, my name is Michael Baldwin and I am the attorney representing Mr. Newman, Mr. Romalotti… and MRS. Newman. I think you are covered in the event that someone wants to hold you liable… Mr. Newman, go ahead." Michael smirked as the doctor eyed the three serious men and had backed up a step or two.

"Right, Dr. Lott, I am going to ask you one time and one time only to take me to my wife. While I am getting her, her son, who has already been recognized by this facility as her legal guardian, will fill out the necessary discharge paperwork. If you attempt to delay us in any way, my attorney here will happily file a lawsuit against you within the next two to three hours… and that is just one of the things that will happen. Are we in agreement here?"

The doctor gulped, the people that were paying him weren't worth this sort of headache and he had feeling that this guy was much more dangerous. His only reassuring thought was that Ms. Walpole, the night nurse, had already gone home.

"I'll show you to her room. Ms. Jennings, please page the nurse's office and have Ms. Newman's nurse meet us at Ms… Mrs. Newman's room." Dr. Lott turned and waddled down the darkened corridor.

Nick shot Daniel and Michael a grateful glance… so far, so good.

The silence in the hallway was really creepy Nick thought as he looked around. The thought of his vibrant wife being kept here made him ache.

They must have reached Phyllis' room because the doctor took out a ring of keys and Nick's anger grew as he made note of the fact that his wife was locked in a room like and animal in a cage.

But what he found in side blinded him with a rage unlike any he had ever known.

Phyllis was strapped down to a thin cot-like bed, her arms and legs held down in tight restraints. The room itself was no bigger than a janitor's closet and didn't even have a window.

The doctor must have sensed the violence in the air because he quickly began to utter meaningless reassurances.

"I can assure you that her normal room is much nicer, we only had to move her here about a day ago when she became violent. That is why the restraints are necessary now… to keep her from harming herself or one of the staff."

"Dr. Lott, I recommend that you leave this room… I don't want to see you again…" Nick shot the trembling man a deadly glare which effectively stopped any arguments that the idiot might have. It was comical how fast the man ran out of the room.

"Oh, baby… what have they done to you?" He whispered as he leaned over his wife, who had obviously been sedated heavily, and started to undo her restraints. He noticed the bandages and bruises on her arms and silently cursed himself for not being able to protect her.

Slowly, her blue eyes fluttered open and a small smile came to her lips, "There you are… I've been waiting for you…" She mumbled groggily.

"Yes, angel, it's me… I'm here and I'm going to take you home ok…" Nick turned in irritation as a sound came from the door.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

"I'm Miss Laurence, Mrs. Newman's day nurse. Please tell me that you are here to take this poor lady away…" The nurse rushed over and began unfastening the leg restraints.

"Why do you say that?" Nick asked warily.

"I don't care if they fire me… I spoke with a nice young lady a few days ago, told her that I thought something strange was going on… never had a problem with poor Philly, that's what I call her, nope, I never had a problem until after that day. Then all of the sudden she starts getting violent, mostly at nights mind you… I just got back in shift this morning…" The heavyset elderly woman, smiled hesitatingly at the gorgeous young man beside her.

"Miss Laurence, I want to hear everything you know… But, for now I just want to get my wife home." Nick brushed Phyllis' lank her away from her face.

She tried again to smile and open her eyes, "You're a dream aren't you?"

"No Phyllis' it's me… It's Nick and I am taking you home…"

"I can't go home… not without Nick and my baby… I don't have a home…" Her eyes teared up and Phyllis looked so lost and wounded for a moment that it nearly broke Nick's heart.

"Sir, if I might suggest something. I have been keeping a close eye on her, and I am pretty sure away from this place and without all of those drugs… she might just get better."

Nick turned an eyed the nurse, "You were suspicious this whole time and never did anything…"

The nurse shifted from foot to foot and looked behind them towards the hallway, "Let's just say your wife had two nurses before me… one got fired right off and another up and quit mysteriously. I thought I could do more good if I kept quiet and tried to help the best I could." She was obviously frightened, Nick thought to himself.

Nick took the nurses' trembling hand, "Miss Laurence, no one is going to hurt you or fire you, in fact, I think I might require your assistance for awhile… of course, you would work more, but I would offer you twice what they are paying you here… so you'd probably get paid more as well… you think you would mind moving to Genoa City for a while?"

The nurse beamed, "Well, it's just me and Coco, my cat, so I guess as long as I can bring her I'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer.

Nick turned back to the limp body in the bed and tenderly picked Phyllis up. Her body was light and he could feel just how much weight she had lost. But, he could still feel that electricity between them, the spark that never faded… God, it was good to hold her again.

Kissing her softly on her lips, Nick cradled his precious burden and turning, walked quietly out the door. It was time to get Phyllis out of this god forsaken place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick carried his sedated wife through the door of their home. It hadn't even occurred to him that the Tack house might not been in livable, but he was quickly relieved to see that Lily and Lauren were busily working to make it comfortable at least for the night.

Lauren walked out of the kitchen and held a trembling hand to her mouth.

Nick smiled a small smile, "She's sedated, but she's home."

"Oh Nick, do you think it's ok to bring her here? I mean, I want her home too, but should we put her in the hospital over night… at least until you can hire someone, or find some place…"

"No… no more hospitals… She's home… and I've already arranged for twenty-four hour care starting tomorrow. Right now, I just want to get her into our bed… Is our bed still here?" Nick asked ruefully.

"The bed was here, but Lily had to bring over some fresh sheets. Unfortunately, most of the little things are still in storage. Hi honey!" Lauren rushed over and threw her arms around her husband.

"Where's our boy?" He asked huskily as he observed Nick carrying Phyllis' limp body up the stairs.

"Colleen is watching him for me. Everything went ok?"

"I guess. It got a little ugly, but nothing the Three Muskateers couldn't handle. Daniel ran into town to pick up some groceries and pizza. I thought you wouldn't mind us hanging out here for awhile… just to give Nick a hand."

"That's fine with me. I just wish that there was something we could do… some way to fix her… I just, oh, I guess I am just glad to have her home."

Lily walked in from the kitchen, "Where's Daniel?"

"He went to the store… You guys expecting company?" Michael turned and went to answer the door.

"Sharon? Wow, word travels fast." Michael ushered Sharon into the house.

"So he really brought her home? You can't possibly think this is a good idea." Sharon whined as she looked around the house.

"He's taking care of his WIFE… and actually, it's a great idea…" Lauren huffed as she sat down on the couch next to Lily.

"Sharon?" Nick was only mildly surprised to see his ex-wife standing in the center of his living room.

"Oh Nick!" She rushed to the bottom of the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Were you just in the neighborhood? Or did you come to help us get settled?" He asked a little impatiently as he finished walking down the stairs.

Throwing her arms around him she clung to him, "You're alive. When you called it was like a dream…"

Gently untangling himself from Sharon's clutches Nick smiled, "You know me… always expect the unexpected… I told you I would come over tomorrow afternoon when Noah came home from camp."

"Aren't you happy to see me? I mean, I may be your ex-wife, but that doesn't mean I wasn't devastated when I thought you died." Sharon sniffled as a tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"I am sorry that you suffered… I am sorry that the people I care about suffered… and I care about you, I do, but right now my main concern is getting my wife well and putting my family back together."

"Oh Nick, didn't you tell me that something can't be fixed? I am afraid this is one of those things. Phyllis is broken… you should have just left her where people that know what they are doing…"

"Enough! My wife is not BROKEN… and I'll be damned if she is locked away in a tiny little cell and sedated out of her mind…" Nick was getting really annoyed with Sharon.

"I hate to be the one to point it out, but she's already out of her mind… and if you think I am going to allow Noah to come over and be around… that… that dangerous…" Sharon drew back as if she were offended by the very idea.

"Dangerous… you are going to see dangerous if you try and keep my son from me… Now, if you don't mind I have IMPORTANT things to do and you are in the way… you can let yourself out." Nick hated that it had come to this but he reached his ignorance tolerance level.

With a look of indignation Sharon stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Wincing Nick turned toward Lauren, "Thanks for bringing some pajamas for her, I know she'll more comfortable in them then that prison outfit she was wearing. I hate to be a pain in the ass, but if you wouldn't mind sitting with her Michael, I'd like Lauren to come with me…"

"Sure, no problem, but I am kind of curious as to where you are taking my lovely wife." Michael rested a hand on Nick's shoulder in a show of support as he started up the stairs.

"We are going to get my daughter back." Nick grimaced as Lauren gave him a giant smile of encouragement.

"I have a feeling this is going to be another one of those unpleasant things I would rather not deal with, but my daughter should never have been taken away from Phyllis in the first place." Nick sighed as he followed Lauren out the door.

Lauren ran back in, "Hey Lily, I put some of Summer's things that Phyllis had bought for her in the trunk, would you mind grabbing them and putting them out for her?"

"Not at all!" Lily smiled. Things were looking up, she thought. And then with a look of hope for the woman upstairs, she turned and headed toward the garage.


End file.
